


Thunder

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi makes dealing with the darkness better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a prompt list I got about ways you said I love you. This prompt was "As we huddle together, the storm raging outside".

A clap of thunder shook the apartment building and sent Eli crawling back under the pile of blankets.  The storm wouldn’t be nearly as bad if they hadn’t lost power.  Nozomi had set out candles in an attempt to help ease the darkness but she only had enough to create a small circle of light by the couch.

“Elicchi?”

Eli felt the couch dip next to her and Nozomi’s familiar warmth wrapping around her.

“I tried finding more candles but it looks like this is all I have.  I’m sorry,” Nozomi said, voice soft as she rested her head on top of the blankets.

Moving the blankets a bit, Eli peeked out to press a kiss to Nozomi’s cheek.  “It’s alright.  As long as you’re here, I’m okay.”

Nozomi’s face flushed and she quickly hid it against the blankets.  “Don’t say things like that,” she mumbled, her words muffled in the fabric.

“But it’s true. I love you, Nozomi.  Thank you for finding the candles for me.”  Eli smiled, pulling Nozomi out of hiding to give her a proper kiss, only to let out a shriek when another clap of thunder interrupted the moment.  She threw the blankets over her head again, hiding and ignoring Nozomi’s giggling.


End file.
